


Braiding Woes

by fistitout



Series: Hold Me Close (Cuddles Prompts) [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, cornrows, cuddle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: The-word-weaver-of-the-faeries: totally platonic Hazel and Percy?





	Braiding Woes

“Are you almost done?” Hazel question.

Percy looking at her hair, seeing less then a third left. “Sure,” he responded. Hazel flinched as Percy continued to braid, adding in pieces of weave.

“Ow. Are you sure? Cause— _ow_ —it doesn't sound like— _ow_ —like it.”

“Stop moving and I'd go faster,” Percy scolded.

Hazel scowled. “It— _ow_ —it hurts. You are literally yanking on my— _ow!_ —my hair.”

From across the room, Piper laughed. “You're the one who wanted to try out the style,” she reminded her.

“And Percy's the only one who can do it,” Annabeth added.

“For free, at least,” Piper said.

“I'd do it, for ten bucks,” Lacy suggested. “My services aren't free.”

“Don't worry, Haze, the part that's done looks great,” Annabeth said.

Hazel nodded, looking back down at her book. She continued reading, barely listening as the other demigods continued talking. After the initial reluctance to let Percy braid cornrows into her hair, Hazel was now regretting the decision entirely, a headache already forming under the tight braids.

“Well, Hazel,” Piper said after she voiced her concerns. “It's like Beyoncé said.”

“Beyoncé?” Hazel questioned, making the others groan.

“Instead of reading, you should be catching up on your pop culture,” Lacy said.

“Why? Is Beyoncé someone I should know?” Hazel asked.

“Yes!” Percy exclaimed. “Beyoncé is mega famous. I'd vote for her for president.”

“Every _real_ American knows of Beyoncé,” Annabeth said, as if it were a fact of life.

“So what does Beyoncé say?” Hazel questioned.

“Oh, right.” Piper said. “She has a song, called Pretty Hurts. Well, the song is actually about beauty standards that are super stupid. But what I'm trying to say, is that sometimes it hurts to be pretty.”

“Like waxing your legs and plucking hairs and being super skinny and wearing corset tops to have an hour glass. And squats and burns to get a nice shapely butt and—“

“What are you guys talking about?” Percy asked.

“Looking this perfect is hard work,” Lacy concluded.

It was silent for a moment, before Piper said, “See this is why I don't care that hard. If you've got a problem with how I look then don't look at me.”

"Preach," Annabeth said.

“I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who feels awkward,” Percy mumbled, loud enough for Hazel to hear. In turn, Hazel let out a light laugh.

“When I was in school, the nuns publicly shamed this girl for sharing her legs.”

“Well that's harsh,” Percy muttered.

Hazel laughed, shaking her head slightly. “Stop that,” Percy scolded.

"There used to be this thing, a panty inspection. It happened randomly twice a day, and you'd get spanked if you weren't wearing white panties.”

Percy felt his cheeks heat up, making Hazel laugh. “Hazel!” Percy whined, causing her to laugh harder.

(oOo)

  
"Alright ladies,” Percy said, as he began work on the last braid. “Here's why I need you. Annabeth, fans you go and get some boiling hot water? Like, super hot. To the point of charting your finger?”

Annabeth nodded, standing from her seat.

“Piper, I need some towels. Preferable two, one big and one small.”

"Sure thing, boss."

“What do I do?” Lacy asked.

“Get us some lunch, how bout?”

Lacy frowned, standing up and heading out, mumbling to herself about an ‘ungrateful son of Poseidon.’

"How's it look?” Hazel asked curiously.

Percy shrugged, shifting on the couch. “How's your leg?” Hazel asked.

Percy scoffed. “You don't even know the half of it,” Percy said. “It's throbbing. I left my pain meds at home, and I can't even get ambrosia or nectar cause then I'll be healed and everyone will be super confused and the Mist never works in my favor!”

Hazel pouted in fake sympathy, turning and patting Percy's cheek. “You poor baby.”

“I liked it better when you were shy and not mean to me, like everyone else.” Percy pouted.

Hazel laugh, leaning back against Percy. In turn, he wrapped her up in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. “What's the hot water for?” Hazel questioned.

Percy shrugged. “My mom says is so the braids last longer. I don't know how or why, but I just listen to the big boss.”

Hazel nodded. Slowly, she touch gently touched her scalp, feeling the braids pulling on the skin. She could feel Percy's eyes on her, as she traced the braids back down her head. Looking out the side of her eye, she could see Percy smiling at her.

“What?” Hazel asked.

"I love your hair. I wonder who did it?"

Hazel laughed, falling back against the couch. 


End file.
